What Happened?
by readingKs
Summary: What happened? Well life happened. A series of drabbles of the moments not mentioned in Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  Chap 12 begins actual moments! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Countenance

Countenance

She stood there, right there. Right over the bridge. But the feet between them seemed as distant as emotion from her face. Her countenance is so frightening, and terrifying that he would rather fight a hundred hellhounds at once, than watch her indifference to his plea. He loves her, he exclaims, and still no response. She folds up her paper, and replies that she loved him too. But now her world had changed. He had fallen for another, and she now was going to join the hunters. He could see the resolve in her eyes, feel it behind the words.

That was over a year ago, and not a day passes by when he doesn't think about her, And if he could just get her to laugh, or smile. If he could get her to break down and cry, cry thick eye-blurring tears. But her composure was immense; it spanned the depth of the ocean, and the height of the mountains. She was unreachable, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to break down that wall she built so sturdily around herself.

Countenance:

Facial expression; composure

Author's Note: This was my great idea. I would take an SAT word a day, and write a short story for it. This way I am both studying SAT words, and still writing. The definition will be posted below, that way you guys can try and figure out the definition from context clues.

Also, if you ever feel I am misrepresenting a word, please let me know, because that way I can fix the mistake, and still learn vocabulary. Hope you like the idea. :D

Please Read and Review! Actually, if you are already at the bottom of the page, I will have hoped you read it, so review!


	2. Chapter 2: Epitome

Epitome

"He is the embodiment of loyalty/ And while one may say that this is his will be his greatest downfall, life has proven otherwise. His fierce commitment to helping his friends and family, no matter the circumstance, separates him from all others. He claimed the prophecy to protect someone who at the time hated him. He illegally went on a quest so that he could save the girl he loves. He left harmony and peace with Calypso so that he could finish his destiny. He is a hero, the purest example of one."

"And while now that he is gone, and life must continue, his memory lives on. He surpassed all other heroes in the sense of tradition. He lived till a ripe old age of 90. He was marries, and was with her until she passed away last year. His children, grandchildren, friends and acquaintances all loved him until the day he dies. And that is why he is the epitome of human kind."

There was no one person with a dry eye in the whole camp. The forever remembered hero of Olympus, the one who turned down immortality, is gone. However, we know he will be back again to save us. And his memory will continue on through everyone that knew him, and everyone that has or will hear about him. And although the long time activities director's speech may seem depressing, everyone knew that he was a hero. And he will return, because that kind of man always returns, and tries for the Isle of the Blessed.

Epitome

a person or thing that is typical of or possesses to a high degree the features of a whole class

Author's Note: Is anyone actually reading this? Do they like the idea? Because, I have not yet gotten a single review. Sorry to sound ungrateful, but I would enjoy some feedback.

Anyway, this chapter, in my mind, was Chiron speaking about Percy at his funeral at the camp. He said that Percy has a good life, and will forever be remembered, until he once again returns. However, let me know what you think it's about.


	3. Chapter 3: Nomad

Nomad

"They say we are evil. We pointlessly kill heroes, and make trouble for mortals. We are all around bad guys. But do they not understand that we have families. That we form a community of wives, sisters, brothers, husbands, children, parents, and grandparents. That every time one of us disintegrates the community mourns for them. No you think, well they are evil bad guys, who should care about the loss of a monster. Well I am here to tell you someone does care."

"Every time a monster turns into dust, the others weep. We feel sad, mourn, and the happiness of his imminent return does not lift the melancholy. All monsters reform you say, all monsters regenerate because of the evil in the world. Well some of us go missing for long periods of time, and the rest of us are forced to move on, but grief is carried with them. Monsters are missed. Even you, young heroes, miss the monsters. With their nomadic, sporadic lifestyles, they provide a life for you. Kill the monster and you receive glory. However, when we are gone, you itch for a kill. Really you are more evil than us. You, young heroes fight us to the death, and then others of your kind reward you for it. We fight only due to necessity. Without your attacks, we monsters would not fight you. You need us to sustain yourself in this life."

"Therefore, next time you think that the monster will reform because of all the evil in the world, think that you supply that evil. By fighting for your so called justice and morality, you continue the chain of harm. You are the cause of our return. That is why one of us cannot live without the other. The fight is eternal."

The monster then laid down his pen, and got up. He was leaving, once again. For because of the eternal fight, he could not have a home. Because heroes would always seek him out to do him harm, he would travel the globe. Until one day the world was safe. Until one day, monsters could live in a world, and have a steady home, without fear of death. Because monsters do fear death, even if they come right back again. But all in all, the return might be the worst art. Because it would be back to their ever on the run lifestyle. Where misguided attempts at heroism, kills everyone.

Nomad

One with no permanent home, but moving about constantly

Author's Note:

I do not know where this idea came from; it just sort of hit me, when I started thinking about today's word of nomad. I mean I guess that I could have done Luke or Thalia or Annabeth and their time together before Camp Half Blood, but this seemed more real. Because everyone wants a house to call their home, a permanent shelter from the cold, and harsh weather of the outside world, a safe haven. And what is more unexpected that a monster's address to heroes that their actions are really spurring the return of evil, instead of the other way around, as monsters being things of evil.


	4. Chapter 4: Clandestine

Clandestine

She called him seaweed brain, and delighted in it. Of course this was all very privately hidden, but if you look in her eyes when she said it, you could see the passion. She was a brain, a nerd per se, and he wasn't. Opposites attract, everyone says, but this attraction was almost fatal. And her secret joy, came from his inability to remember. His heart was true, and his loyalties impermeable, but his head forgot the facts of old. And every time she got to remind him of this, her passion for knowledge soared. They balanced each other out, so no force could break the flow of their love.

He called her wise girl, and he marveled over the words in his mouth. He saw the light in her eyes when teaching him facts, and so he hid his knowledge. Love is a scale of balance, and sacrifice. He sacrificed himself and the reputation for his intelligence, to make her happy. She loved to teach, and learn; study and explain, and so he let her. There was a balance. He loved her, she loved him. And so he was allowed to sacrifice himself, and maintain his loyalty, to see to her everlasting happiness.

Their secrets were hidden well. But as with all secrets and time, we eventually find out. But their love was so unlike that of Romeo and Juliet. They were the kids of Greek Gods and Goddess, and with that they understood they each had a fatal flaw. But her pride, and his selflessness, balanced each other out in such perfect harmony, that their love is everlasting, and not fatal. Nearly fatal, for monsters saw opportunities, but not fatal in the way it sustained them.

Clandestine

To keep secret; hidden

Author's Note: (12.14.10) Finally balance is coming. Sorry for the late night update, but today was a really long day. I had school until 2:30, than a state math league exam until 3:00, cheer practice until 5:00, and was inducted into National Honors Society from 7:00 to 9:00. Busy, busy, busy day! Well, didn't forget about my two readers so far, and hopefully, more to come. Hope you liked it. Read and Review 3!


	5. Chapter 5: Copious

Copious

There is an abundance of wine. However, I am limited. There is an abundance of half bloods, and yet I have only two, and now one. Abundance seems to surround me, but I am not appreciated for my strives to fulfill the blank holes that exist. I had two children with me at Camp Half Blood, and now I have one. My life seems utterly empty, and still I have some sentence to serve for my disobedience.

This must be the purpose of jail, to take everything away from you. At least my life had a little excitement with the ending of the second Titan War against grandfather Kronos. And now, Peter Johnson is gone too. He seemed to make a nuisance of himself everywhere he went. It was entertaining to watch. But now, the world is in a post-war calm. The calm after a storm, where you can see the destruction it has left on the world, but you can still feel peace of the end of fighting. The loss of one son, coupled with the gain of so many more nuisances at camp, by continual punishment of guiding these young demigods, and lack of all wine has left me bare. The drunken joy of the end of the war has been overshadowed, and until this eternal pain is omitted from my existence and I am let back into my rightful place on Olympus, glass of wine in hand, the pain and suffering in my life will not end.

This is my final plea. After this, I leave my body, and serve out the rest of my term numb to the world. Existing in presence by sensing the world, but without experience it. If this is ignored, you lose my input and comedy that keeps the world balanced from all this serious boredom.

Copious

Plentiful; abundant

Authors Note: (12.15.10)I had a difficult time coming up with something for this. So I decided to do it, but take it and turn it around, to show that his life should be copious, but truly it is a ruse. Hope you liked it. :D Please Read and Review! 3


	6. Chapter 6: Undulating

Undulating

The seas are cyclical, and so am I. For it is against all wisdom to not follow the path of nature. I goes against the best war tactics to work against your surroundings. However, the seas are my uncles territory, my long time rival in Olympus.

We forever will clash heads, sense Ancient Greece when the people of Athens chose me as their patron goddess over him. I gave them olives, and he gave them a fountain. Wisdom gave them the symbol of peace. And yet, it is my nature to fight. How is this possible, this continuous cyclical flow; the push and pull of two contrasting forces, war and peace? War is the heading of battle: A situation in which my wisdom prospers and conducts the best possible outcome of every move. But then peace, the heading in which learning and growth prospers: A setting in which my knowledge and wisdom in its application shines brighter than all. The push and pull between these two concepts creates such tension.

How is it that ocean flows onwards, without escaping its territory? Of course Uncle rules that domain, so I may never experience it, or enter his kingdom without an invitation. The push of the water onto the sand is counteracted by the pull over the water back into the familiar. I think this is what wisdom does to my territory also. The push a war is counteracted by the draw of knowledge. And yet, without war, knowledge would never come in contact with other knowledge leading to great times of peace. The two contrasts are undulating, forever in harmony. They balance the scale. Peace and War creates life eternal. And peace and war creates a memory that is passed on forever. They creates marks on the world, but keep in balance, the way the ocean remains in its space, while forever imprinted on the minds it touches.

And like the ocean, wisdom is scary. It creates war, the ocean can kill. But like ocean, wisdom is beautiful. It creates peace, and the ocean is serene. This is why my uncle and I never got along. We are much too similar, with too many individual traits. We will forever clash, but the force of the other will balance out the world.

It is only a game of push, and pull.

Undulating

Moving with a wavelike motion

Author's Note: (12.16.10) I do not know where this came from. As I wrote it I said it with almost a depressed demeanor. I do not know why. But I decided to go against cliché and write a piece with the underlying theme of waves about Poseidon or Percy. So I went opposite, showing that although they seem complete opposites, the basic underlying force is the same. However, this is not intended to be a romantic relationship between the two! I am not writing and OOC (as of now). Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review! 3


	7. Chapter 7: Callous

Callous

War is gruesome. It is dangerous, and vicious and full of violence. This is all true, But at the core, war is emotional. Not in the sense of warriors breaking down into tears on the battlefield, but in the sense of a clash of ideals leading into heated conflict. War has many sides. It has the anger of the fight, the hot passion that draws blood, and the people at home, who mourn for the lost souls. War is not flat, but almost rounded with its variety. It evicts every emotion.

That is why my eyes make people want to fight. It continues the longing for feeling. Forgiveness and mercy are for the weak, for those who pretend to feel strongly about something, but want to end the fiery passion. So people may argue that both sides are calloused. However, this is wrong. Because if they are arguing about the issue, than they have a clear standpoint. And then this clash of ideals will lead to conflict, and a continuance of that raw emotion. Therefore, those who want peace, want to end feeling. For they have pity and mercy, but they lack a spine. They pretend to feel, but unless you believe in oneself, and your opinions above all else, you are truly the calloused one.

This is why war is eternal. People will always want to feel something. Anything at all, even if its hate, because that hate for another can lead to love for oneself. And when you believe and love yourself, you make an imprint on the world. Even if it is just footprints in the snow. They may wash away when the season fades to spring, but the icy chill you got from the experience is a time in your life when you felt something. And that experience will forever be with you.

So, in conclusion, war is a necessity. Without that raw emotion, life would be without feelings. And why would we want to go through life as an observer. Live your life to its fullest, and always believe in yourself. That is what I stand for as a promoter of turmoil and chaos. That is what war stands for in eternity.

Callous

unfeeling; lacking pity or mercy

Author's Note: Was meant to be updated for 12.17.10. Actually updated 12.27.10. However, That Friday I had the Winter Sports Spectacular for my school. And even as lame as that name is, as a member of the varsity cheerleading team for the second year, we must go to the opening game and cheer our hearts out. Anyway, had to wear my uniform all day, and then right after school had to run to the mall to buy the rest of my Secret Santa gift. Got some admiring stares and some weird looks at the mall. Well I actually loved it, I love that uniform, so much fun to fly and twirl in the skirt. Anyway, we lost the game by a few points D:, but overall our boys did really well! Then I hung out with friends until about midnight when I called it a night, went home and fell asleep. Sorry, I do realize that this note is probably going to be as long as the chapter I just updated, but wanted to explain why I couldn't update. Don't Worry! I will update the rest of the missing chapters before the New Year. Thank you to anyone who is actually reading this long ramble about my day.

Thank you, and please Read and REVIEW! 3


	8. Chapter 8: Contentious

Contentious

They stood in the doorway, partially hidden behind the frame, but visible enough to those who paid attention. Lucky for them, no one paid attention. They stood and watched the turmoil before them. The chaos created such disaster, that it seemed no life could be sustained in that environment. And yet, the saviors of Olympus, clearly alive, and obviously not immortal stood at the center of the wreckage. Their voices were shouting over each other.

The argument was unclear. But the sentiment was. The new campers just stared. They thought Percy and Annabeth were in love. They thought that together they had gone on five quests, saving each other multiple times on the way. They had heard the rumor from the year rounder's that these two were inseparable. To see such supposed love destroyed brought such melancholy to the world. Tears formed in their eyes for the once perfect couple. Best friends to the end were being torn apart in the heat of their argument. The world would never be the same. If their perfect love that inspired the rest of the world in their legacy as the saviors of Olympus was broken, where would the rest of us stand?

Just as the two newbies were about to break down in tears and cry for their mothers, Nico walked by. Dressed in his usual attire of all black, he looked as depressing as ever. But he stopped about three steps away from the door. The two newbies couldn't understand it. Why would he just stop? That made no sense. Nico was weird, but to stop and look at the arguing couple and smirk seemed weird, even for him.

"Man, those two are at it again. Wish I had what they had. Would be nice to finally make them understand what all that gooeyness does to everyone else. Ha!"

Then Nico saw the quitting sobbing newbies and asked what was wrong with them. Just then, Thalia walked by. She noticed, what was going on inside the room, which the two newbies were turned away from, and the tears in their eyes. She gave Nico a puzzled look, and exclaimed to him, "Duh Nico, Percy and Annabeth were arguing again. Man those two are so easily riled up that whenever they have a small disagreement, the whole thing blows way out of proportion, and then end like this, them making out. Uhh."

The two campers turned around to see Percy and Annabeth making out in the middle of the wreckage. Both newbies let out a sigh of relief that the perfect love story was intact. But Thalia called out for them to cut it out, so other could continue on with their day without all the PDA grossing them out, and the two broke apart smiling and blushing like to 13 year old caught making out, instead of the twenty year old they really were.

contentious

always ready to argue; quarrelsome

Author's Note: (1.2.11) Sorry I haven't been updating whoever is reading this. But I definatley will update now that I'm back from Christmas Vacation. Great break, but back to school tomorrow, I might cry. (not really) Hope you liked it. I'm not sure if it was all that good. I originally had something with three little drabbles showing how Clarisse, Annabeth and Thalia were all contentious, but I thought this was a little different from what I usually write and wanted to give it a try. Hoped you liked it, but review with feedback if you didn't. Please review 3!


	9. Chapter 9: Antipathy

Antipathy

"If love is the opposite to hate, than why are they often combined into one messy struggle? Two people, or demigods, live relatively separate lives, meet and hat each other, and in the end would rather die themselves, than see the other in pain. This is the miracle of love, and how it saves lives from destruction. Love and hate go hand in hand."

"This is one conundrum of war. You fight to protect your way of life, and those you love until peace is made. Love is the solution that makes the world cohesive, and hate is what differentiates us. This is what makes danger exciting, and love everlasting."

" Deep rooted dislike creates the bond of loyalty to similarity, and love for what you have. Danger creates the sensation of adrenaline pounding through your veins. Hate is part of balance, so peace forever is unreachable, but love can be extended as far as you let it flow."

Annabeth once again closed the final page to her diary from the time of the war that no one knows about. She contemplated the "what would have happened ifs"….

"One," she thought, "the world would have ended in fire and ice from the destruction of the Titans. Two, she would be dead, without ever knowing the happiness that was to come in her life. Three, Percy and her would have dies on their first quest for the lightning bolt. Four, if they hadn't died and had made it to the war, he would have died in the River Styx because he had no connecting point to the mortal world, and if he hadn't she wouldn't have taken the dagger for him, and the war would be without the prophecy child." In any scenario she created, she was dead. Percy was dead. The world was in chaos. Life as we knew it would be over.

Overall, she was very glad that the antipathy between her and Percy ended quickly. It allowed their romance story to blossom and lead to marriage, a family, children and grandchildren.

The only positive she could conceive was that Percy and her wouldn't have fallen in love, and she wouldn't be standing here, in all black, for the final time, about to burn his shroud and mourn him forevermore.

antipathy

strong or deep-rooted dislike

Author's Note: (1.9.11) In the car on the way back from a fun ski weekend, listening to Taylor Swift's newest C-D Spark's Fly. Sadness, was listening on shuffle, and after about 15 minutes found out I had listened to about 6 or 7 songs, and never knew the song changed. My bad, lol. Kay. Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10: Vagrant

Vagrant

He was a vagrant, yet again. He wondered when the God's would finally do their own dirty work. When they would show their own mortal children, who they claimed to love so very much to Camp Half Blood. But no, he will again be leaving the confines and safety of Camp Half Blood to go be a teacher at a school, because a satyr had found another half-blood, who was very powerful, in his opinion. The kid's name, Percy Jackson, is the age of twelve, and weight, he didn't know. Now don't get him wrong, he loved his students, and found teaching to be a wonderful experience. He loved to share his stories form millenniums of experience, and safely guide a half-blood through life until hey reached an age where they could fend for themselves in the world of monsters, demons and evil. However, with the great prophecy seeming to come true before his eyes, he did not want to see another one die. To become attached and loose another student hurt him deeply.

However, his least favorite part of leaving home was about to come up. The government paperwork. America is a democracy, much like Ancient Greece was a Republic. They debated everything, and needed a whole lot of forms filled out so they could appropriately keep track of everyone. However, being so old, every time he left he needed a new identity. And with this creation of a new identity, he had no priors to show on his "applications." A tedious, and boring questionnaire that was his ticket in the door, and the manipulation of the mist his answer to a securing a job. However, sometimes, when they looked through his application at a later date, they noticed that he had no address to contact job him at, prior job experience, or even schooling. Of course they never fired him, but it raised unnecessary questions.

And so he wondered how long until he not needed, and faded into oblivion was. Or how much longer he was to see his students die early deaths. Or even, when the Gods would actually claim all their children, and lead them to the safe arms of Camp Half Blood to guide them into adulthood. He wondered how much longer he would seem to be a vagrant on his applications until someone changed the system. Well, possibly this Percy Jackson would change that.

vagrant

a person with no established residence or visible means of support

Author's Note: (1.9.11) Still coming back from my ski weekend. However, I decided in the interim I would write all the missed pieces from over Christmas Vacation. Hope you liked it.

Please Read and Review


	11. Chapter 11: Orthodox

Orthodox

The breath of salty air cascaded around him, filling him with a sense of freedom and safety. The view had no borders imposed by nature, just endless ocean and sand, and the constant struggle between the two. Life was free, and love was overwhelming.

And just like the consistent push and pull of the oceans, he fell back into place. The one place where he used to feel closest to his family, and the enormous urge to live. Yet, his time for dangerous exciting adventures and quests was over. His life was still thrilling, but in a new sense of the word. The kind where family smiles and love overfills you until you are about to burst with joy. The type of love that was everlasting and should fill the pages of a romance novel instead of everyday life.

He was home. But then again, this wasn't home anymore. This one particular home was old, traditional in a sense, but of a different time. He had a new life now, with Annabeth, and however unorthodox it was for a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena to be happily married with two children was, it was his new tradition.

Happiness is not necessary marked by a set of traditional standards. This old and true love that grew and produced a happy family, and then happy grandchildren strived throughout time. And now, here he was, about to end the legacy. His legacy of fulfilling the prophecy, and of love conquering animosity. His story was ending. Because as every life does, his life was going to end soon. And his name wouldn't be Percy, if he didn't go out with a bang!

Tradition rules all. And he might be older now, but he was still the best swordsman in the last century. And then after he defeated the monster that had claimed his other half, he would disappear to the world. And be regarded as a myth. A story of love, victory, and tragedy, as we all turn out to be.

And Montauk had set the original scene of his new life ruled by the old ways of Ancient Greece. And now it would e the finale. The final scene of an epic life filled to the brim with joy.

And so he might not be orthodox and traditional in whom he loved, but he stuck to the original laws of heroism. He would die a hero, protecting those he loved. His fatal flaw gave him an excellent life, but a disastrous ending.

And so the life of our great hero ends. All he loved will mourn him. His legacy will be told as story to the new generations. And yet, another hero loved will be gone.

Orthodox

strictly conforming to the traditional

Author's Note: 2.12.11- Hope you liked it please REVIEW even if you didn't! If no one starts reviewing I'm going to stop writing entirely, because whats the point if no one ever sees it. Anyway, I'm a cheerleader, and we just had our two big performances of the year, Varsity Review, which is a performance put on by the seniors as a sort of tribute to them, and the Rose Game, the last hme game of the basketball season. Both were awesome, but I'm feeling a little depressed that its all over, so sorry my writing is a tad melodramatic.

Please respond with any comments, concerns, ideas, or words you want me to use. I'm going to update on a regular basis from now on. :D

Love,

~readingk's


	12. Chapter 12: Manipulate

Manipulate

~Silena Point of View

Travis was a fool, absolutely. His jokes were often not funny, and his pranks were rotten and tortuous. However, he was a fool in love. And that little tidbit gave Silena some working room to negotiate terms to an agreement. Besides, if he knew what was good for him, then she wouldn't even need to hold this chip over his head. But then again, when did Travis ever know what was good for him?

And so with her insight into Travis Stolls obvious love life, and the possibility to make his love life a living hell instead of heaven on Earth, she found herself on the doorstep to the Hermes Cabin. And so on the stoop to this atrocious, overflowing cabin that reeked of thievery, she knocked hard on the door with a quick three beats.

However, listening inside, she truly wished she hadn't bothered. This is was due to the "Urgggg ahhh *bang boom!*" sound that was emitted through the walls. Whatever was currently going on in that cabin, Silena wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

Persevere. She thought to herself. This is for Charlie. You love Charlie. You can get through this for him. Besides, manipulating the love lives at camp was sort of a hobby for the Aphrodite cabin, and the recent founding of Travis and Katie's almost relationship had started the trend anew. Because really, one coukd only take so much of Percy and Annabeth's on again off again fighting strategy. Either Percy is truly extremely dense, or he's just an idiot. I mean I can totally tell that they kissed when Annabeth came back to Camp Half Blood mourning the loss of Percy, and then two weeks later he shows up at his shroud burning of all times, and all she can do is hug him to make sure he's real. If that's not a made in heaven couple, I do not know what is.

Anyway, back to Travis and Katie and their budding relationship. This was always my personal favorite to influence. Love is like a flower, and when properly nurtured from the start, it blooms into a wonderful piece of art that spreads throughout the world. It only took one seed to start a forest, afterall. Anyway, what is taking whoever is in the Hermes cabin so long to open the door? And what is that loud 'boom' noise. Never mind, I don't know if I want to actually know.

"Hello?" a voice popped into my wonderings, disrupting the pretty picture I was creating for myself. Ohh look at what we have here. Travis stole, opening the door covered in dust, paint and a dripping goo.

"Well, my oh my, what am I ever going to do with you?" And this is how I began the long hall into turning one of the biggest pranksters in camp into a gentleman.

~Travis Point of View

I officially hate the Aphrodite cabin leader; otherwise known as my 'mentor' Silena. One day, I was just minding my own business, blowing up various things in the Hermes cabin, when I was ambushed by Silena, who in one swoop overran my life. This is just terrible. I used to be one of the biggest pranksters, and more well recognized kids at camp. However, now she was trying to influence me to become a, as she put it, a gentlemen. And she thinks I like Katie! Of all people in the entire camp, I don't like Katie. I mean, her cabin is one of my most heavily pranked by me. However, I do not like her. And I don't know what to do. If I could only foil her evil plan, except seeing as I don't know what her evil scam is, it's almost impossible.

Wait a second. Let me try to reason this out. I know that does seem unlike me, but truly the entire Hermes cabin is quite intelligent. We just chose to apply this bran power to subjects outside of school. These include manipulating people, stealing, and helping those along the road. We know all trades, but master none. We are everything, and yet no specific thing. We are the children of the guide of the path.

I think I remember gossip concerning the head of the Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Beckendorf, I think that that his name, but I remember that she calls him Charlie. Now what does 'Charlie' need that the Hermes cabin can provide. Nothing that I can think of, but now that I have her partially figured out, she's in for a wild ride.

Manipulate:

to manage or influence skillfully, especially in an unfair manner

Author's Note:

Going to be two parts two the story, but a different word for the next part. Don't worry I will label the continuation chapter at the beginning. Hope you liked it. Please Review! (3.16.11)

PS: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a firm schedule set down now, and plan to uodate all of my stories weekly. Love you guys, so please review!


	13. Chapter 13

ALERT!

Notice!

Fore warning!

Etc… etc… etc…

READ THE WHOLE THING! (Or at least the bottom)

I have come to a conclusion on how I will update my stories for the rest of spring time, come the summer solstice, I will have plenty of time to update every week on all of my stories, and even post new stories. Anyway, here is the method I have worked out:

I will update each story this weekend (4/8 -4/10) and then based of the reviews that come in off of that I will update again the next week first the story with the most reviews and then second the story with the second most reviews. To break it down mathematically, I have four stories, they are A, B, C, and D. If A gets 4 reviews for a chapter, B gets 2 reviews, C gets 6 reviews, and D gets 1 review, I will update C the following week the most frequently, resulting in maybe two new chapters that week. Then, I will update the story with the second highest A once that week also. However, if story A doesn't get reviews, I will update the next week with whichever story has the highest number of total reviews. Does that make sense?

Sorry if that's confusing.

So the general idea is that what the readers, that would be you guys, like and REVIEW will be updated, the rest will be neglected until people actually want to read them.

SO REVIEW FOR WHAT YOU LIKE PLEASE!

Also, please don't review this note; it will be deleted for the new chapters to be posted this coming week. PM me if you don't understand, I will be happy to explain the method further.

Sorry for the abrupt notice, but this spring is really hectic with AP Tests, SAT's, SAT II's, reviews for these tests and lots of stress, that this is the most I can handle at this moment. Thank you for being understanding.

REMEMBER DO NOT REVIEW THIS NOTICE! PM ME!

AND REVIEW FOR WHAT YOU LIKE!

Thank you,

ReadingK's


End file.
